fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Universe 372's Timeline
Somewhat based off of this thingo ---> http://fan-made-kaiju.wikia.com/wiki/The_Raptor_Timeline, but with less Steven Universe and RWBY crap. But there's a lot of Earth history crap. Bold text has to do with the different aspects of this universe than our own. However, everything in the "Present day" section is different than our universe, so nothing in that is bold. Billions of years ago 13,772,000,000 B.C. - Universe 372 is created from the Big Bang. 13,210,000,000 B.C. - The Milky Way is born. 4,600,000,000 B.C. - The Solar System is created. 4,543,000,000 B.C. - The Earth is born. 4,530,000,000 B.C. - A Mars sized object slams into the Earth, creating the Moon. 4,100,000,000 - 3,800,000,000 B.C. - Jupiter and Saturn reach a 2:1 orbit resonance, creating a gravitational effect that drastically changes the orbits of Uranus and Neptune. Meanwhile, hundreds of asteroids are hurled towards the inner planets, including Earth and the Moon. A fifth giant planet may have been ejected at this time as well. 3,820,000,000 B.C. - The Magoema System is born. 3,800,000,000 B.C. - The first life forms inhabit the Earth - single, prokaryotic celled bacteria. 2,400,000,000 B.C. - As a result of photosynthesis, oxygen levels rise on the Earth. 1,740,000,000 B.C. - Universe becomes more unstable than most other universes, making access practically impossible. The reason roots from the clash between The Wormhole Maker and the Void Gas. Millions of years ago 894,720,000 B.C. - The Yaikala asteroid begins hurdling towards Earth. 541,000,000 B.C. - The Cambrian Period begins, also marking the Cambrian Explosion, and the beginning of the Paleozoic Era. 488,000,000 B.C. - The Cambrian ends with the Cambrian-Ordovician extinction. 485,500,000 B.C. - The Ordovician Period begins. 450,000,000 B.C. - 440,000,000 B.C. - The Ordovician ends with the Ordovician-Silurian extinction, as a result of both global cooling and sea level drops, and perhaps a gamma ray burst. 443,500,000 B.C. - The Silurian Period begins. 420,000,000 B.C. - The Silurian ends with the Lau event, as a result of changes in sea level, and possibly chemistry. 419,200,000 B.C. - The Devonian Period begins. 375,000,000 B.C. - 360,000,000 B.C. - The Devonian ends with the Late Devonian Extinction, as a result of the Viluy Traps. 358,900,000 B.C. - The Carboniferous Period begins. 342,800,000 B.C. - The Odniamubiah queen arrives to Universe 372 through a portal from an extremely erratic, unknown universe, beating the odds of almost impossible proportions. 305,000,000 B.C. - The Carboniferous rainforest collapse begins the end of the Carboniferous. 298,900,000 B.C. - The Permian Period begins. 252,200,000 B.C. - The Permian ends, with the Great Dying - the largest extinction event in Earth's history, as a result from either the Siberian Traps or the Wilkes Land Crater. This also ends the Paleozoic Era. At this time, the queen Odniamubiah arrives at the Earth, digging deep underground and entering hibernation. 252,170,000 B.C. - The Triassic Period begins, also marking the beginning of the Mesozoic Era. 201,300,000 B.C. - The Triassic ends, with the Triassic-Jurassic extinction, possibly caused either by an unknown impactor, or the Central Atlantic magmatic province. This also begins the Jurassic Period. 145,000,000 - The Jurassic Period ends with the Late-Jurassic(Tithonian) extinction. This also begins the Cretaceous period. 66,000,000 B.C. - The Cretaceous period ends with arguably the most famous extinction event ever - the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction, caused either by the Deccan Traps or the Chicxulub impactor, the latter of which is the most famous cause in all extinction events. This extinction also ends the Mesozoic Era. This event wakes up the queen Odniamubiah, who begins colonizing underground of what is now South America. 794 B.C. - Sharkosuchus is born, and moves to Mauna Loa to hibernate. Present day 1984 - Mauna Loa erupts, unleashing Sharkosuchus upon the world. After Sharkosuchus awakens, she destroys Pearl City, and then migrates to Mt. Pinatubo to hibernate again. 1988 - Hybrehemoth is created, almost killed, and begins burrowing around Stanford. 1989 - Hybrehemoth inadvertently destroys Stanford by creating large sinkholes with his tunnels. He then begins travelling towards the Philippines. 1990 - Hybrehemoth arrives at the Philippines near Mt. Pinatubo, and begins burrowing around, causing its eruption a year later. 1991 - Mt. Pinatubo finally erupts, awakening Sharkosuchus. The two battle, with the Hybrehemoth being killed once and for all. Sharkosuchus then migrates to the Soufrière Hills volcano. 1992 - Sharkosuchus arrives at the Soufrière Hills, slowed by the Hybrehemoth's venom. 1997 - The Yaikala asteroid reaches Earth, impacting off the coast of Florida. The impact disrupts the Soufrière Hills, triggering its eruption a few weeks later. The alien kaiju Koseiru is released from the asteroid, and begins collecting mass from dead sea animals. Eventually, the volcano erupts, releasing Sharkosuchus. After three fights, Koseiru is killed in his final form by Sharkosuchus. She begins migrating to the Puyehue-Cordón Caulle volcano. 1998 - Sharkosuchus arrives to the Puyehue-Cordón Caulle volcano, slowed by the massive injuries sustained from Koseiru. Trivia *Universe 372 is younger than most other universes. *Only 1 creature has made it through a portal to Universe 372, that being the queen Odniamubiah. Many have tried, but it is unknown where they are. Category:Timelines Category:Universe 372